Ed Ed'd and Eddy: Purgatory
'''Ed Ed'd and Eddy: Purgatory '''is a PC horror game. Plot You're one of the kids who just woke up and see that things look destroyed, all the other kids are running in fear, the Eds are all demonic looking. You then hear a voice telling you that the Eds have done a ritual to speak their parents when they found out that they are in purgatory. However, it failed as the Eds become possessed into demonic people. Now you have to find all of their parent's items and get help from other kids to reverse the ritual and stop this madness. Gameplay You can choose to play as one of the kids from the show and your goal is to find all of the items from the Eds parents and send it back to the place where they did the ritual and reverse it. A voice will tell you what to do by helping you find the items, get help from other kids you interact with, and fend off the demonic Eds. Characters and information Purged Ed- One of the enemies in the game. He resembles his normal self, except his skin color is all demonic red and he has phantom eyes and a wide, black mouth with no teeth visible. He's one of the easiest to avoid out of the other eds as he's the dumbest, but he can still find you and kill you. You can fend him off by hiding and finding different things like chicken. His ability is to crash through things so he can easily get through barriers. If he catches you, it's game over. Purged Ed'd- Another enemy in the game. He resembles his normal self, except his design is similar to Ed, having a demonic red skin, phantom eyes, and a wide, black mouth with no teeth visible. He's the hardest to avoid out of the other eds as he's the smartest. He can track you down very easily and can see where you're hiding if he first sees you. You must try to run away from him or use traps on him to fend him off. His ability is to lead the other Eds to you so they can get you. If he catches you, it's game over. Purged Eddy- Another enemy in the game. He resembles his normal self, except his design is similar to the other two ends. Demonic red skin, phantom eyes, and a wide, black mouth with no teeth visible. He has a well balanced AI so sometimes he can see where you're at, and other times he don't. He can be fended off by things like money. His ability is to make traps to slow you down, get you stuck, or even kill you. If he catches you, it's game over. Shadow Eddy's Brother- The final enemy in the game. He resembles his normal self, except he is all shadowy and has shadowy eyes. He only appears if you have collected all the items you need to reverse the ritual. If you see him, run or use your flashlight if you still have battery or found it. If he catches you, it's game over. Items Quarters- One of the items in the game. It's used to fend off Purged Eddy. Flashlight- The main item in the game. You use it to see your way through dark areas, see other items you can't see, and fend off Shadowy Eddy's Brother. Careful, it would run out of batteries, but you can find more. Batteries- One of the items in the game. You use it to refill battery from your flashlight. (More items coming soon) Ending (Coming soon) Unused content Original plot- This is one of the plots chosen for the game, originally, all the kids would be demonic creatures, but this was changed to make it more interesting and have less enemies. Zombie Johnny- He was originally gonna be an Easter egg in the game, but was left out due to his normal counterpart being the survivor already in the game. Trivia This is based on the theory of Ed Ed'd and Eddy. Category:PC games Category:Horror Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Video Games Category:Character List Category:List